Karakuri Series
Background Currently the only uploaded song to the series is Karakuri卍Burst; with the other two songs available in team OS' (Hitoshizuku-P x Yama x Suzunosuke) first mini album with the same name からくり卍ばーすと and the Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~ (ミスルトウ～神々の宿り木～) album. At first, the song Karakuri卍Burst was not intended to be a Series, however, Hitoshizuku-P later edited her video description announcing the mini album, linking the video to "The Karakuri Series' CD". Along with the mini album, Suzunosuke, the illustrator of the song, has released a doujinshi regarding the Series. Her doujinshi has a similar, or in fact presumably the same plot to Hitoshizuku-P x Yama's series. Suzunosuke's doujinshi is currently ongoing, with its first volume first distributed on Comiket80. The second volume was said to be released on Winter Comiket on 2011 but it was delayed. On November ninth, 2015, Hitoshizuku announced via twitter that a two-part novel series would be released in November and December respectively. On November 16th, an official trailer for the novels was released on youtube. The two light novels can be ordered here and here on Amazon.jp. Suzunosuke's Doujinshi The story starts with Kaito, wearing the costume he wore in the song Karakuri Burst. The country is in chaos as he walks around the neighborhood. He sees an injured man (presumably Ren, for his right eye is covered in blood and later in Karakuri Burst he wears an eye patch), whispering about his mother and father. Leon, who is also an officer like Kaito, greets him and they have a little chat regarding "Karakuri".RINxLEN FOREVER The scene then closes and switches to a rather peaceful mood. It is an orphanage, and they have a new young boy on board. He introduces himself as Ren, while the other kids whisper, saying that he looks oddly similar to another girl in the room (Rin). Ren later leaves and takes a rest under a tree to be alone; or at least he thinks that he's alone. Rin greets him and asks what he is doing. She brings up the topic of the other kids in the orphanage thinking that they look alike, like twins. The girl introduces herself as "Rin" and sits down next to him. They move on with their conversation, chatting casually. Rin had been in the orphanage for two years, and realizes they are getting along very well, each telling their story. Ren tells her that his house is gone thanks to the Karakuri, as were his mother and father. So ends volume 1, as a cliffhanger. The last pages of the doujinshi were concept arts of Len and Rin's costumes in the song Karakuri Burst. The Series Note: The order of the series is based on the Karakuri Burst' album order. Trivia *Regarding Ren and Tsubaki's designs, their costumes are somewhat opposite: **Ren's hair is drawn down, while Tsubaki has her hair tied up (in many Kagamine PVs; it's usually the other way around) **Ren wears an eye patch on his right eye, while Tsubaki's left eye is blocked (in many scenarios, it's usually the other way around. References of Left and Right would be considered Len = left and Rin = right) **Ren's scar on his face goes from (top) left to (bottom) right, while Tsubaki's scar on her face goes from (top) right to (bottom) left. **Ren is drawn as an officer-esque costume, but he uses a katana as his weapon, while Tsubaki is drawn in a kimono-esque attire, but she uses a pistol as a weapon. *Regarding the names in Suzunosuke's doujinshi: **Ren's name is written as 蓮 (ren / lotus) though it's read as "Ren". **Rin's name is written as 凛 (rin / cold) though it's read as "Rin". **Kaito's name is written as 戒人 (combination of 戒 / commandment and 人 / person) though it's read as "Kaito" (technically 戒/Kai 人/hito) **Leon's name is written as 令恩 (combination of 令 / command and 恩 / grace or mercy) though it's read as "Leon" (technically 令/Rei 恩/on) *Rin's outfit as a child in Suzunosuke's doujinshi resembles the clothes she wears on iroha(sasaki)'s "sigh" which was also illustrated by Suzunosuke. *"Unmei Gokko" and "Oi kakekko wa yume no naka" are featured on a bonus CD for Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~ if ordered from Tetsuya. Gallery Category:Song series‎